Kid And The Cat
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A girl named Shyann, actually spelled like that, gets a spell put on her, thus transforming into a cat by day and human by night. She falls in love with Kid, but how does he feel about her? Read and see what happens! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This has accrued to me a couple days ago.

Neko: *sighs*

*glares* Yeah...Review please. Not much to say...oh wow.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The Very First Meet**_

I remember first meeting Death the Kid. Sure, he has an extreme problem with his OCD over symmetry, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to be friends with him. How I first meet him was when I had a spell on me. A witch had turned me into a cat. Cat by day and human by night. Sounds a little like a fantasy right? I had happened to piss of a witch by talking smack to her. I didn't know that she was one at the time. Which leads me to my next disaster. The spell couldn't be broken unless someone excepts me which means, loves me. Again, another fantasy. What is with witches and the whole 'true love' stuff anyway? Okay, getting off topic. I'm normal shy and doesn't speak much. Bet you're wondering _why_ I taunted a witch? Simple, the chick had pissed me off. Any who, she placed the spell on me. I can talk yes, but I chose not to for the fear of being put away and experimented on. I went to Death City, in hope that I could find someone to help me. That's when I first laid eyes on him. I saw him talking to a group of kids. I walked up and meowed, my light crimson eyes staring up at him. They all turned and looked at me.

"Please tell me that's a regular cat." a guy with white hair said.

"She doesn't seem like a magical cat." the girl with pig tails said.

I snorted inwardly. They had no idea. I started to weave myself around black haired male.

"I think she likes you." the raven haired female said.

"But why? I don't really like cats." the black haired male said.

I placed my paws on both of his shins, mewing softly. He suddenly had a dreamy look, "Look! She's doing symmetry!"

All of them groaned lightly and he picked me up. I licked his nose, giving him a pleading look.

"Aw! Come on Kid! Can't we keep her?" the short blonde girl asked.

"I guess so...but if she messes up the symmetry in my house then she goes."

"YAY!" short blondie yelled happily.

That's how I ended up being in his house. Once we got back to his house, he put me on the floor and started up towards his room I'm guessing. I followed him as fast as my cat legs could carry me.

"Aw! She's following you!" short blondie said, which I figured out her name is Patty and her sister is name is Liz.

He stopped and looked down at me with a questioning look. I gave him innocent big eyes. He sighed and picked me up.

"She'll sleep in my room for tonight." he announced.

I was cheering on the inside. He entered his room and shut the door, placing me down on the ground. I scratched my ear and walked over to his bed, hopping up on it and curled up.

"Oh no no no! You're not sleeping on my bed."

He made a move to grab me and I hissed, swiping at his hand. I was tired and I only have a couple of more hours till sundown. He glared at me and tried to grab me again. I moved and dove under his pillow, attempting to hide. He pulled up the pillow, "Knock it off."

He grabbed me this time and I howled.

"Urgh! Fine."

He dropped me on his bed. I sat there, watching him. He started to get undress. WHOA WHOA WHOA! I could feel my cheeks burning. I'm sure it's noticeable with my white fur. As he moved to his pants, laid down, covering my eyes with my paws. I didn't know how long it was until I felt him petting my fur. I peeked out and started to purr.

"Heh, guess you're not all that bad."

He laid down and started reading a book. I crawled up to him and laid down on his chest, curling up. My ears twitched slightly and I fell into a blissful sleep.

~Near Sundown~

I had woken up in time. Kid was still reading the book. I stretched, careful of my claws and hopped off of him. I saw his door closed. Oh crap...I shook out my fur and looked at the sky. It was getting darker and I could feel the magic work. I started freaking out and I heard Kid get up. The sun was down. Too late. I closed my eyes and I started to transform into my regular self again.

"WHAT THE?_!"

I opened to eyes, looking at him. Thank god I can transform with clothes on. I gave him a cheeky smile, my ears flattening slightly.

"Er...Hi."

He was flabbergasted. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. I fiddled with my tail slightly.

"What are you?"

I latched onto his leg.

"Please don't kick me out! I have no where else to go!"

"What?"

I continued to plead until I heard him sigh.

"Fine. But what are you?"

"Oh...I'm a human with a magic curse placed on me."

He raised an eyebrow, "How did that happen?"

I blushed and mumbled, "I made a witch mad."

"And so she cursed you?"

I nodded.

"I see..."

"So...you won't kick me out?"

"No. But I can't have anyone finding you out."

"Oh! I only transform into my human self at night."

"I see. Can you talk in your cat form?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He sighed and laid back down. I crawled up onto his bed and cuddled up to him.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Shyann. S-H-Y-A-N-N. It's spelled exactly like that too."

"I see. Well, welcome to my home Shyann."

I smiled and hugged him closer, burying my face into his chest. It felt nice to be welcomed.

"Thank you...Death the Kid." I whispered, falling back asleep, knowing that I was safe.

And that's how everything started for me.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter. And I just finished cleaning too! I'm tired!

Neko: And it's hot.

Yeah...hot...urgh! Anyway, here's the update! OMG! I've been reading the Soul Eater manga and it's been updated. I was like, 'WTF?_! NOOOO! KID! GOD DAMN BASTARDS!' Can't wait to see what happens next on there. And Kid here is the Dark Kid. (I miss the old Kid! STUPID JUSTIN! BETRAYER!) (- SPOILER!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Pain And Relief  
**_

I have been kepted a secret for weeks. Well...my human form anyway. I always followed Kid everywhere. To school, missions, hanging out with his friends. Most of the girls in Kid's class cooed at me and tried to pet me, which resulted in me hissing at them. One girl even tried to flirt with him! I hissed at her and swiped at her face, causing her to back away slightly.

"What's wrong with that mangy thing?"

MANGY?_! I'M NOT MANGY! I yowled loudly and jumped towards her. Kid caught me in mid-air and I growled. You got lucky bitch!

"Don't call her mangy you disgusting creature."

Let's just say...she didn't take that well. Back to the story anyhow. Kid was hanging out with his friends apartment. I was on top of Kid's head, laying of course, looking down at them.

"That kitten sure does like you Kid. She's always with you." Maka said.

"Maybe it has a crush on him!" Black Star shouted.

I could feel my cheeks burning and it was noticeable. DAMN YOU WHITE FUR!

"Hey, I think it's blushing." Soul said, who is sitting next to Kid.

God...I just wanted to die right now!

"Stop teasing her you guys." Kid said, glaring at them slightly.

Thank you...but Black Star is right...I do have a crush on Kid. Since I got to know him better and what not.

"How come you always take her with you Kid? She can stay home." Maka asked.

"I want to make sure she stays out of trouble. You know how kittens can be." he said.

Is he asking to get scratched again? Around 3 weeks ago, Kid had said something rude, in which I don't remember what, and I had scratched him over both of his hands. I was suddenly picked up and a hand running over my fur. I looked up to see Soul petting me. I didn't mind him. He was nice to me. I purred slightly, enjoying the petting. And he wasn't rough on my fur. Black Star and Patty had petted me once way too rough and I scratched them, making a bolt to Kid and hid. Maka didn't dare to touch me and Tsubaki sometimes petted me. Crona was nervous to pet me, but there were times where he did. Liz didn't pet me but she let me rest on her lap at the times when Kid was taking a shower or using the bathroom. Once he was done, Liz said that my 'Kid senses' go off. She told him that and he didn't believe her until he saw the tape of it. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down. My eyes widened and I got out of Soul's hold, pawing at Kid's sleeve. He looked down at me and then looked outside. He picked me up and said, "It's been nice hanging out, but I have to get going. Shyann here is getting hungry."

"Oh, okay Kid. See you tomorrow."

"Liz, Patty. You can hang out a little longer."

"Whatever you say Kid."

"Okay!"

Kid started the venture home and when it was the sun had disappeared, I transformed into my human form. I brushed off my fluffy dress. It's black and white, like a loli goth girl, but I was missing the hat. I shot a look at Kid.

"How come you don't want anyone to know about me?" I asked, trailing him.

"Because then it would be hassle."

I frowned. I heard that Kid was kidnapped once and he wasn't the same Kid as before. He was still healing I suppose. The lines on his mouth hasn't gone away yet. Maybe two has disappeared, but not all of them. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. He looked at me with questioning eyes. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the way home.

~KID'S HOUSE~

Once we entered, he let go of my hand and retreated to his room. My ears flattened and I sighed, heading to the kitchen. I grabbed out some ramen and made myself some. I ate on them quietly, thinking of everything. I could always help him I guess...but...I sighed. But I'm not sure how. Once I was finished, I threw it away and started to Kid's room. I opened the door quietly and slipped in. I saw Kid laying on his bed, asleep. He looked so peaceful. I walked up and sat down on the bed, brushing his bangs to the side slightly. I smiled warmly. I know that everyone is trying to get him to come out of his shell, trying to get the old Kid back, but it seems that he's not quite ready to return. All of a sudden, pain shot through my arm, causing me to yelp and fall to the floor. The pain had gone straight to my chest and I clutched it. I panted in pain. What the hell was that? I got up, wincing slightly and I saw Kid's face scrunch up in pain and he was gritting his teeth, his hands fisting the sheets. I ignored the pain that shot through me when I placed my hands on his cheeks. I placed my lips against his softly. Since I am a weapon, a special kind of weapon, I hope that a piece of my soul will help him relax. All of a sudden, I was shot again, straight into the wall. I cried out on impact and slid down the wall. I panted in pain and slowly rose, stumbling to the bed. He was now relax, peaceful. I touched his face gently. No pain this time. I was aware that I have cuts all over my arms and body, but I didn't care. I cared that Kid was okay. Making sure that he was okay, I limped my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, hissing as I washed the cuts. My leg was bruised, from hitting the bed-pole I guess. I took off my ruined dress. It'll always come back anyhow and put on of Kid's black shirts on over me. I made my way back to his bed and laid now, my back to the wall, on his right side. I stared at his face for awhile and my eyelids began to feel heavy. I smiled and took Kid's hand in mine, squeezing it softly and whispered, "Goodnight Kid."


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter everyone! And Soul Eater just keeps getting more and more interesting!

Neko: Seriously...fucking pricks.

O.O Oh wow.

Neko: What? I like Kid. He's pretty damn cool. I can't believe that they'd do this to him.

T^T I KNOW RIGHT?_!

Neko: ANYway, review.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Discovery!  
**_

I woke up, seeing that Kid wasn't there. I yawned and stretched, hopping out of the bed which resulted in me falling over. I forgot that soul sharing tires a person out. I shook my head and began my adventure out of Kid's room and down the stairs. Everything seems longer in cat form, but the benefit of being a cute little kitten is that people will go 'awe' over you. Sound cliche right? I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't hear Liz or Patty. They must've left or something. Kid was in the kitchen, cooking. I hopped up onto the chair and tilted my head.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Pancakes." He replied, short and simple.

He didn't even look my way, which hurt me for some reason. It smelt good, but I doubt that he'd give me some since I'm a cat. I still eat human food darn it!

"Where's Liz and Patty?"

"Out."

"Ah..."

Talk about awkward. I looked around the kitchen and looked back at him. I was still worried about him. I looked down and noticed that my bandages were gone. I started to freak out. D-Did he find out what I did last night? Not good! Not good at all! I meant to wake up before him and get rid of the evidence! Ooooh! I hope he isn't mad at me!

"May I ask you a question Shyann?"

He still wasn't looking at me, but I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"S-Sure."

Great! Now he knows that I know! He turned off the burner and there was a plate sitting in front of me with pancakes and syrup, all cut up into bite size pieces! I looked at him. He was cutting his own pancakes.

"Why did you help me out last night?"

His eyes met mine and I ducked down, my fur coloring.

"W-Well...you were in pain. And I had to help you...because, you're helping me."

"So payment then."

I shook my head and looked at him.

"Of course not! I just wanted to help you! I don't like seeing others in pain! I hate people suffering! Most of you of all people! Y-You're my friend...my only friend."

I looked down at the pancakes, my ears flat. He didn't say anything for awhile as he ate. I ate my pancakes, in which they are very delicious! He placed the dishes in the sink after running the water over them to get the syrup off. He walked out of the room, but paused at the door.

"Thank you Shyann."

I looked up at him, but he was gone. I smiled to myself. He thanked me! He actually thanked me! I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. This was one of my most happiest moments ever!

~NIGHT~

I had transformed into my human form again. I stretched and ran a hand through my hair. My lolita dress had come back, but it was red with black stitchings and a hat this time. I had flats on and no stockings. I made my way to the kitchen. I was humming a tune when I heard a gasp and a 'What the?_!' I turned around to see Kid's friends. I almost dropped the bowl of cake mix, which I'm making some cupcakes instead of cake.

"Who the hell are you?_!" Black Star shouted.

Oh crap. My tail curled in fright and I backed away, trying to hide in a corner.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

I looked up to see Kid and I ran to him, hiding behind him.

"Kid. Who the hell is she and what is she doing here?" Maka asked.

Kid's eyes narrowed coldly, "One, that's none of your business. And two, she's here because I enjoy her company."

"What about us Kid? You have us!" Maka said.

"What about you guys? Yeah, you guys are my friends and all, but she keeps me company all the time. Other the Liz and Patty. And knock it off. You're scaring her."

"Scaring her? How in the hell are we scaring her?" Soul asked this time.

"Because she's not use to being around you guys still."

"Still?" Tsubaki asked.

I smiled shyly and said sofly, "I'm Shyann."

.

..

...

"WHAT?_!" they all yelled.

I winced, covering my ears with my hands. Kid gave them an annoyed look. Guess the jig is up. No more miss hidden kitty anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

AN UPDATE! LE GASP! Lol.

Neko: Happy Halloween everyone.

Si si! Since this story is still in the beginning stages, there is no Halloween chapter sadly.

Neko: Sorry to all.

So ANYway, REVIEW PLEASE! If you review, you get the punch Justin Law!

Neko: Fucking douschebag.

* * *

_**Chapter - Not So Bad  
**_

Kid's friends were nice. The albino weapon named Soul and I insistently connected. We were almost like brother and sister. Black Star was overwhelming, but he is nice. He actually makes me laugh. Maka was nice and kind, but she was a bit violent, but that was okay with me. She reminded me of my mother. Tsubaki was polite, warm, and friendly. She reminded me of my older sister. At the thought of my family, the smile was gone and I looked at the ground. My family is gone forever and I couldn't even take back what I said to them.

_~Flash Back~_

_"Where are you going Shyann?" my mom asked._

_"Out!"_

_"Nari, go with her."_

_"Mom! I don't want Nari going with me!"_

_"My house, my rules Shyann."_

_"But she'll want me do what she wants!"_

_"Only to keep you out of trouble baby sister."_

_I glared at them, cheeks flushed, "That's not fair! I'm old enough to go to a store by MYSELF!"_

_"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!"_

_"I don't care! I hate you! I wish you both weren't my family!"_

_And I ran out of the house. When I cooled off, I went back home only see it destroyed and my mother and sister laying dead on the floor. Their souls...they were taken. My eyes watered and I screamed loudly, running up to them. I hugged their bodies close, wailing in sorrow._

_"Mommy! Nari! Please! Don't leave!" I wailed, shaking them, "Nnnnnnnnoooooooo!"_

_~End Of Flash Back~_

I never even got to apologize to them.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Kid. He was looking at me. I noticed that the lines were gone. His thumb brushed away a tear and my eyes widened slightly before I leaped, burying my face into his chest. I sobbed quietly. (**A/N: Everyone has left already.**)

* * *

I blinked down at Shyann. I could feel her shaking. I simply held her, running my hand through her hair. I was surprised at how soft it is and I leaned down, burying my nose into her hair. It smelled like wild lilies. I knew that she had helped me when I felt _him_ trying to take over. I saw the bandages and some blood on my shirt. Plus my lips tingled and my soul felt much more at ease ever since she came into my life. I moved away slightly and brought my lips against her ear.

"What's wrong Shyann?"

I heard her whimper slightly and she pushed back, looking up at me with watery eyes. Her ruby red eyes were so beautiful. She was beautiful herself.

"It's just...Maka and Tsubaki...Maka acts motherly while Tsubaki acts like an older sister. Those two...they reminded me of my own family."

My eyes widened slightly and brushed away more tears.

"Why don't you go and see them then?"

She looked down at the ground, "I can't."

I tilted my head but then moved it upright to remain symmetrical.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...my family is dead. They were killed."

My eyes widened. I was surprised that someone as sweet and lovable as her would kill her family.

"A-And...I-I s-said...s-some m-mean th-things...I-I...I n-never g-got t-to...a-apologize."

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head, making her meet my eyes. I smiled gently.

"I'm sure that they forgive you Shyann. They love with you all of their hearts. I know that they forgive you. They're probably glad that you ran off that day so you didn't have to die."

Her eyes were wide with shock. Still crying, she smiled.

"Thank you Kid."

I smiled slightly and patted her head, "You're welcome."


End file.
